Sapphire
Sapphire is the younger sister of the previous Demon Lord, Wilbert thus making her the aunt of Mio and Maria Naruse, as well as the biological mother of Basara Toujou. Appearance Sapphire is a beautiful buxom young woman with red hair and red matching eyes, as well as bearing a resemblance to both her older brother and niece. During the Great War, she is shown to be dressed in a dress that showed a lot of her legs and breasts with a collar, as well as armored gauntlets. After Basara had been exiled from the Hero Clan, she took form as a human woman and visited him in secret. Personality Though not much about her has been revealed, Sapphire is shown to be both compassionate and courageous as she sent back her allies to fight against Jin during the Great War so that no one would get caught up in their battle. In their several battles, she may have developed a hint of a rivalry with Jin since she hated the fact that Raphaeline intervened in their battle despite mentioning that the Great War ended. She is also shown to be cooperative as she assisted Raphaeline, who was meant to be the demon's greatest enemies to rescue Jin from the dimension they were trapped in. Sapphire soon grew to care deeply about Jin and Raphaeline to the point where the three decided to have a child that was their's, however, after Raphaeline couldn't return from the Divine Realm she was unable to enjoy a life with Jin and Basara without her. Though having heard about the incident in the Hero Clan, Sapphire met Basara and consoled him about the incident before erasing his memories of him meeting her. She cares enough for Raphaeline is further shown as she went into the Divine Realm in order to save her from even the Ten Gods who imprisoned her. History Sapphire is the younger sister of the previous Demon Lord, Wilbert and acted as one of the Commanders who earned respect from her allies, as well as killing several heroes on the frontlines. A number of times, her and Jin Toujou has crossed paths with one another on the battlefield to a standstill. In their next encounter, Sapphire had ordered her troops back so that she could fight against him one-on-one without interference. During their clash, the goddess, Raphaeline in-charge of surveying the war had intervened causing both Jin and Sapphire to attack her at different times due to her intervention. This soon caused a three-way battle that trapped them in another dimension where they soon encountered Fafnir, who was defeated by the three of them. An exit was soon made after his defeat, but twenty more Fafnir arrived in response to their kin being slain. Jin later pushed Sapphire and Raphaeline out of the dimension, then destroyed the exit so that Fafnir couldn't escape. Both demoness and goddess reopened the opening using their combined strength leading into the dimension they were trapped and found Jin who had defeated all of the Fafnir alone. This event and the time all of them spent together caused Jin, Sapphire, and Raphaeline to become close to one another. Power and Abilities Demon Powers Sapphire is the younger sister of the Demon Lord, Wilbert and is a powerful demon of her own right being hailed as a Strongest demoness, able to rival that of even Jin Toujou, the "Strongest Hero" as both of them fought each other several times. Prior to that, she was able to kill a number of heroes from the Hero Clan. A powerful clash between her, Jin, and Raphaeline had caused a distortion that trapped the three of them in the home of Fafnir. *'Gravity Magic:' Like her brother Wilbert, Sapphire is able to use powerful gravity magic being able to use it skillfully to create a distortion leading into the same dimension that Jin was trapped in with the twenty Fafnir. Magic Expert: Though not most of her skills have been shown, Sapphire is shown to have enough skill to erase the memories of others. She was able to also transform into a human in order to meet up with Basara after the incident in the Hero Clan. Other Skills Leadership Skills: Sapphire is reputed as a skilled leader during the Great War on the frontlines and even had a vital role when the troops marched in the Demon Realm. Master Combatant: Sapphire, mentioned as the strongest demoness ever, was extremely skilled combatant as she was the only one from demons (aside Wilbert himself) who was able to go toe to toe with Jin the strongest hero and fight with him for several times. Trivia *Though she wasn't revealed, Sapphire was mentioned in both the second season of anime and the seventh volume of the light novel References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Demons